


Don’t Ever Do That Again

by mama_newt



Category: maze runner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_newt/pseuds/mama_newt
Summary: What if Thomas were to arrive in the Glade before Newt jumped? What if Teresa came later? What would happen?May involve some Newtmas, not sure yet.





	1. He’s Acting Weird

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve posted this on another site under ‘mamanewt’. Figured I’d post it here, too. I’ll probably finish it here, so stay tuned!
> 
> P.S. this version is slightly edited :)
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

"Hey," Alby said, sitting down next to Newt. "Greenie comes up tomorrow."

Newt grunted is response.

"Is something wrong?" Alby asked. "You seem a little off."

"Just don't feel good." Newt muttered.

”Do you need to see Clint or Jeff?” Albt asked. But Newt was already standing up from the table and walking past the other Gladers, who were eating their dinner.

It wasn't entirely a lie. Newt didn't feel good. His stomach twisted as he watched the doors close. He'd had to come back early that day, seen as he'd lost his water bottle and didn't want to die of thirst and exhaustion.

He was nervous about the new Greenbean; he always was, but he had a bad feeling this time. That's why he stayed curled up in his room in the Homestead until Minho had to come over and wake him up.

"Get up, shank." Minho growled. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago."

Newt groaned and stood, stretching and rubbing his eyes.

He and Minho ran all day, and got back a little later than expected. Minho ran off to find Alby, but Newt just trudged back to the Homestead. He ran into Chuck, one of the youngest boys there. The kid was nice enough, but Newt was exhausted and told the younger boy to go away.

"Hey, are you Newt?" Someone said as Newt started up the stairs. He turned, and saw an unfamiliar face. A boy of about sixteen, brown hair, brown eyes, an inch or two taller than him.

"Yeah, why?" This had to be the new Greenie.

"Alby said to find you."

"Why?"

"Dunno. He said you'd help me get settled."

Newt grumbled under his breath that this was Chuck's job, but he sighed and walked back down the stairs and motioned for the Newbie to follow him.

"What's your name? And I know you remember that much." Newt sighed. "We all do."

"Thomas." The boy replied. Then he frowned. "But everyone is calling me things like Greenie, and shank, and one even called me a shuck-face, whatever that means."

That would be Minho. Shuck was his favorite word.

"That's just bloody Glade slang." Newt wasn't really in the mood for this.

"Most of us sleep outside," Newt motioned to the Glade with his arms. "Only a select few have their owns rooms in the Homestead."

"Like who?"

"Me. Alby. Minho. The Keepers, mainly." Thomas wrinkled his nose at the word 'keeper', but stayed quiet. "So, you go find Chuckie and he'll help you find a place to bloody sleep. I'm going to bed."

Thomas stopped him. "Why do you look so tired?"

Newt spun on his heel and glared at the Greenie. "I run out there." He pointed to the Maze. "Every bloody day. So I don't want to hear a word about how scared you are, or how bored you are. Got that?"

Thomas nodded vigorously.

"Go find Chuck, shank." Thomas hurried away, seeming eager to get away from him.

Newt knew he was being unreasonable, but he was tired and wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

Newt began to like Thomas. He was smart, strong, and not too annoying.

"Hey, Newt!" Thomas called across the Glade. Newt turned.

"What, Tommy? I've got to get out there, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. I had to get up really early to catch you." He took a deep breath. "Newt, what if-what if I want to be a Runner?"

Newt didn't react at first, but then he burst over laughing, bending over his knee.

"I'm serious." Newt stood up straight at that.

"You're a bloody idiot, Tommy. No one wants to be a Runner." Newt scowled at his friend. "You've been here barely two months. Don't go around saying that you want to be a Runner."

"Newt, I-"

"Go back to sleep, Tommy. I don't want to hear another word from you about buggin' Runners.”

"Newt, please, just listen."

Newt turned around angrily. "Fine."

"I-I just feel like it's what I'm supposed to do. I need to go out there." Thomas insisted.

Newt rolled his eyes.

"See you later, Tommy."

Newt didn't miss the fire in Thomas' eyes. It made something in his gut twist.

Newt wished he could be that passionate about something. 


	2. He Did It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting everything I’ve written so far today.  
> I supposed I should just do it all in one chapter....  
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

“Hey, have you guys seen Newt today?" Alby asked Chuck and Thomas as they walked past him to get some of Frypan's dinner.

"Uh, no?" Thomas looked confused. "Shouldn't he be in the Map Room?"

Alby scowled. "He's not."

Chuck grinned. "He's probably taking a klunk or something."

"I'll help you look for him." Thomas offered, elbowing Chuck in the ribs. Alby seemed really worried.

Alby just shrugged and walked away.

Thomas ran into Minho on his way to go and check the Map Room again.

Minho's face was furious. "Where the shuck is Newt?"

"I don't know, but why is everyone so upset?" Thomas' nose wrinkled.

"Because those shuck doors are about to close!" Minho shouted, his face turning red.

"I'm sure he'll be back by then." Thomas said calmly. Minho didn't need to panic.

_Newt is fine. He's completely okay._

Thomas was right. Newt ran into the Glade about a minute before the doors closed. Thomas and Minho and Alby stopped him by the Doors, trying to ask why he was so late getting back.

Barely concealing his rage, Newt pushed through them and stomped towards the Homestead. His three friends watched him go.

"Something is definitely wrong." Alby concluded.

"Yeah." Minho and Thomas agreed.

That evening as Newt was pulling off his tennis shoes and crawling into the hard bed in his room in the Homestead, someone knocked on his door.

"Hey, Newt?" Minho called. "Can I come in?"

"No." Newt replied sourly.

Minho came in anyway. He sat down beside Newt and they stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're okay, because I know you're not. Now talk." Minho demanded.

Newt wasn't amused, and he kept silent.

"Hey, you're shucking Keeper of the Runners. You can't be coming in late. It sets a bad example. You can talk to me, you can talk to Alby, you should know tha-"

"I'm bloody fine, you piece of klunk." Newt forced a smile onto his face. "Now go get some rest."

Minho nodded uncertainly, but he stood and left the room.

Once he was sure that Minho was really gone, Newt got in between the covers and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

Newt woke early the next morning. His eyes were puffy and his face and pillow were stained with his tears, but he wiped his cheeks and got up anyway.

No one else was awake as he waiting impatiently by the doors. He slipped through the crack once it was wide enough for him to fit and didn't look back at the other Gladers.

Newt had made his decision.

* * *

 

Alby got up early as well, though not as early as Newt. He'd wanted to find the boy and tell him not to go into the Maze. Nothing could describe the worry he felt for his friend. They'd been some of the first boys in the Glade. They'd helped create their world. Together.

And now Newt seemed to be forgetting about that together, and Alby was worried he'd try something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it'd be something.

"Alby, stop pacing." Chuck said, coming up to him around midday. "You're making everyone nervous."

Alby scowled. "Go and bother Thomas."

Chuck frowned and walked away.

Alby watched him go. Everyone secretly cherished the boy, holding him as close as they would a younger brother. They'd all seen what had happened to the boys who now rested in the Deadheads, and they all knew there would be more. They did not want Chuck to join the list that had already gotten too long.

Alby decided to take Chuck's advice. He found a nice spot to sit and think.

He thought about the family the boys had built, the home they'd built. They were all in it together. Each boy treated the other's like his own brother. None wanted another sibling headed to the graveyard.

There were some boys that the others loved more, however.

Chuck.

Jeff.

Zart.

Newt most of all.

There was just something so leader like and kind about him that everyone was drawn to him. Though Alby was the official leader, Newt was the one to go around and praise everyone, help them. He just seemed approachable. The way he talked had made everyone giggle for a couple months, minimum. With their words like 'shuck' and 'shank' and 'klunk' and Newt's words like 'bugger' and 'bloody' it made it sound like Newt spoke a whole different language. His accent only added the theory he was from another planet, as Chuck had suggested one night around the bonfire.

The Gladers love for Newt was another reason Alby was worried.

If Newt was injured or lost then the only people who could go into the Maze to save him were his fellow Runners.

And if the Runners didn't get back until a little while before the Doors closed, Newt would be lost forever, and that would crush the remaining spirit from the Gladers. They looked up to Newt.

"Hey, Alby, you look worried." Thomas said, coming over to sit beside him, jarring him from his thoughts.

"I am." Alby stared off ahead of him. The lush green grass tickled the bottom of his feet.

"About what?"

"Newt."

Thomas frowned. "He's been acting weird lately."

Alby nodded. "Yeah, and I'm worried that stupid piece of klunk is going to do something."

"Like what?" Thomas asked.

Then his eyes widened as he understood. "You don't think he would..."

"He might, and that's why I'm worried."

Technically, as the leader of the Glade, Alby could go into the Maze and not get punished.

But that wouldn't be fair.

Taking a deep breath, Alby resolved to wait until that evening to do anything.

Newt had made it back last time, and he would make it back today.

* * *

 

Newt had to keep telling himself not to remember which way he was turning.

He didn't want to go back to the Glade.

So he just ran.

Whichever way his body told him to go, his mind listened. He needed this last little bit of pleasure.

* * *

 

"He's not back yet, why is he not back yet?"

Alby paced the front of the East Door, Newt's door. Minho stood beside him.

"He has fifteen minutes." Minho responded. "He'll make it."

Soon, Thomas and Chuck joined them. No one spoke.

* * *

 

_Just do it. Just climb and jump, and climb and jump.It’s simple._

Newt was ready.

When he reached the end of the vines, he looked down and almost fell right then. His stomach flipped.

He'd never been up this high before, at least not in his salvageable memory, and was figuring out the hard way he was terrified of heights.

He wouldn't be able to let go of the vines. His knuckles were white. He wouldn't be able to climb down either.

_Please hurry, Newt. Don't let them come out here and find you like this._

Newt breathed in, then out.

In, out.

In, out.

In.

Out.

And then he let go.

* * *

 

"I'm going in." Alby said, ten minutes before the Doors were to close.

"I'm coming to." Thomas said confidently.

"NO, you're not. Alby and I will go, and you and Chuck will stay here and watch for any sign of Newt." Minho snapped.

He and Alby ran fast, splitting up and agreeing to meet back at the hallway that led to the East Doors.

Alby sprinted most of the way.

Just as he was about to give up, with five minutes until the Doors closed, he heard a cry.

He ran towards the sound, and his stomach did a backflip as he recognized the shape on the ground.

It was Newt.

Alby ran to him, kneeling down lifting the boy under his armpits.

The Med-jacks could check him for injuries later, but all that mattered now was getting out of the Maze.

Newt cried out when Alby lifted him, his eyes flying open. Alby looked down and saw the boys right leg. It was twisted horribly at the ankle and knee. Blood dripped from a cut on his temple, from his knee, and he was lying in a pool of the stick red substance.

Steeling himself for more of Newt's cries, Alby kept going.

"Stop." Newt moaned. He wanted to die, but he didn't want Alby to. "Leave me here."

"No." Alby said. He was too tired to continue speaking. He had to channel his energy into returning to the Glade.

"I said, _leave me here_!" Newt tried to wrestle out of Alby's grip, but he only succeeded in sending waves of pain up his spine. "Please just leave me here."

Alby didn't reply, just kept going.

* * *

 

He felt the ground shake as he turned the corner to the hallway that led to the Doors.

They were closing, and Alby still had about forty feet to go.

He could make it on his own, but never with Newt, but he refused to leave the boy behind.

Minho rounded the corner, saw Alby, saw Newt, and ran to pick Newt's legs up.

Newt screamed, but they kept moving. Alby's heart sank.

They weren't going to make it.

 


	3. That Dumb Shank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three!
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

“Come on!"

The shouts of the Gladers echoed in Newt's ears.

"You can make it!"

His whole body pulsed with pain, though he floated in and out of consciousness, so it was dulled from what it had been before.

He was vaguely aware of Minho and Alby's tight grip on him.

With a cry, Minho and Alby rushed into the Glade, Alby's shirt getting stuck between the doors, ripping as he pulled free.

There were too many questions to answer.

"What happened?"

“Is he okay?"

"Oh my gosh, Newt!"

"Someone get the Med-jacks!"

Minho and Alby, gasping for breath, knelt besides Newt.

He was trembling, his eyes squeezed shut and his whole body quivering. He was trying not to cry, and was making fair progress until Clint and Jeff lifted him up and carried him towards the Homestead. He screamed and the tears poured out.

Once they got him onto a bed, Clint and Jeff told Alby and Minho to go and get water, for themselves and Newt, and then they told Thomas, who'd come running, to hold Newt down if he got too restless.

Newt was sobbing and wailing at them to leave him in the Maze, to not bring him back. Jeff nodded at Thomas to make sure he was ready, and then lifted Newt's right leg and attempted to put it back in the right position.

Thomas thought Newt was unconscious, therefore he didn't see it coming when Newt shrieked and his body jerked away from Jeff's hands. He almost fell off the bed, but Thomas grabbed him.

"Stop, please!" Newt begged, clutching the sheets. "Don't hurt me!"

It took the combined strength of Clint, Minho, Alby, and Thomas to hold Newt down. He passed out halfway through.

Once his leg was set, Clint and Jeff moved on to his other injuries.

His left wrist was broken, he had a huge gash down his back, and he probably had a concussion as well.

Newt woke up again, though he didn't scream. He didn't have the strength for that. He felt everything, though.

He felt the water seep into the wound on his back.

He felt the bandages go tightly around his leg.

He felt the pounding in his head as someone yelled for someone to send a note in the Box for painkillers.

He tried to look away when Jeff shined a light in his eyes, but Thomas held his head still. The light was bright, but Jeff said his eyes hadn't reacted.

What does that mean?

Newt could barely think through the heavy fog of pain and confusion that had enveloped him. He eventually passed out again.

"Don't leave him alone." Clint instructed when they were finished. "He might try to get up."

Newt's three friends nodded and Clint and Jeff left.

Newt woke up several minutes later with a whimper. Minho and Thomas each took one of his hands and Alby put his hand on Newt's good leg.

"Whas gon' on?" Newt murmured. He tried to sit up, ignoring the pain that coursed through him. "Where'm I?"

"You're in the Homestead, slinthead." Minho said quietly, pushing Newt back down.

"I'm thirs'y." Newt coughed and then groaned and held his ribs. Thomas took the cup of water he'd brought up earlier and once Alby had helped Newt into a sitting position, Thomas raised the cup to Newt's lips.

His voice was slightly stronger than it had been a moment before, but his words were still slurred.

"What 'appened?" Newt asked. His friends shared a glance.

"A Griever got you." Minho replied.

Newt's forehead creased. "No, I didn't-I didn't see 'ny Grievers."

Minho sighed. "Then what did you do? Because we don't know."

Alby hung his head. "I think I know."

Newt's eyebrows furrowed, and then he seemed to remember. "Alby, I-"

"Why would you try something like that?" Alby asked, his voice shaking. With anger or disappointment, he wasn't sure.

"Alby, please, li'sen." Newt pleaded.

"No, Newt!" Alby was yelling now. "What if I hadn't found you? What if a Griever got you first? Newt, you-you-you-"

Alby didn't know how to finish. With a frown, he stomped out of the room. Tears welled in the blondes eyes.

"What just happened?" Thomas asked, still holding one of Newt's hands.

"He knows." Newt muttered.

"Knows what, Newt?" Minho was getting slightly annoyed with his friend. He knew Newt was in pain, but that didn't mean he had to speak so vaguely.

"Go an' ask 'im!" Newt shouted, then relaxed and closed his eyes. "Please, just leave me alone."

Minho started to say something, then shrugged and hurried out after Alby.

Thomas sat down beside Newt on the bed. "You okay?"

If the Glade had a list of the closest friends, Thomas and Newt would be tied on top with Minho and Newt. They hardly argued, and when they did, it didn't last long. Thomas felt bad for ignoring Newt's wishes to be left alone, but he had to obey Clint.

"I'm bloody fine, now stop askin'." Newt grumbled, obviously trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Thomas replied.

"My head hurts." Newt said softly.

Thomas laid his hand on Newt forehead.

"Just rest. I'll be here if you need anything." Newt nodded and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Minho raced after Alby.

"Hey, shuck-face, what's wrong with you?!" He panted, catching Alby as he walked into the Deadheads.

"You really want to know how Newt got hurt?" Alby hissed, whirling on Minho.

"Sure, just calm down! Acting like that isn't going to help Newt!" Minho growled.

"Nothing can help him, Minho! He's screwed, and so am I, and you, and Thomas, and Chuck, and all of us! None of us are getting out of here!" Alby was furious.

"Calm down, Alby!"

"You don't understand!" Alby hissed, finally lowering his voice.

"It wasn't a Griever that hurt Newt! It wasn't even an accident."

Alby took a deep breath.

"That dumb shank tried to kill himself."


	4. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s four! :P
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

Minho froze. "What?!"

Alby rubbed his face. "You heard me, and you know what it means. Minho, it's Newt. He's been leading from behind me this whole time. He's the one in charge, he's the strong one! You know what this says? The one person everyone looks up to tried to kill himself, the one with all the hope! There's no way out, and he knows it!"

Minho stayed silent.

Newt had tried to kill himself.

_Newt_.

He turned around and walked away from Alby, towards the Homestead.

Alby followed, but Minho put a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here."

"No! I'm going back in there with Newt."

"No, you're not. You're staying out here and keeping everyone away from the Homestead." Minho's voice was eerily calm. He started to walk again, and this time, Alby stayed put.

* * *

 

"Newt, lay back down!"

Minho started running when he heard Thomas say this.

Once he was up the stairs, he hurried to Newt's room, the one normally used for Griever victims.

Newt was struggling in Thomas' arms.

Thomas looked panicked; he didn't want to let Newt out of the bed, but he didn't want to hurt him either.

Minho rushed to Newt's side, much to Thomas' relief.

Newt was crying, his face streaked with tears, hands shaking.

"Please let me go." He sobbed. "I don't want to-I can't-" and then he broke down again.

Minho rocked him back and forth, feeling slightly ridiculous. Newt’s body-which had become thin and pale lately-shook in Minho’s arms. He looked like a little kid  

Newt had almost drifted off to sleep when the door burst open, making him scream in fear and sit up.

Clint stood in the doorway, Jeff behind him.

Minho managed to get Newt calm enough that he could hear Clint.

"The Creators sent up painkillers and this."

Clint held up a small orange bottle and a piece of paper.

Minho took the piece of paper while Thomas tried to help figure out the dosing for the medicine.

_Gladers, as you call yourselves._

_We've seen what happened to your second-in-command, and we've sent up painkillers as you've asked._   
_We need to let you know that should this ever happen again, we will not assist, but as we've seen what Newt means to you all, we figured we could make an exception just this once._

_Sincerely,_   
_WICKED_

Minho frowned and handed the note to Jeff and focused his attention on Newt.

Thomas was crushing up three pills and dumping the powder into a cup of water, rightfully assuming that Newt was not strong nor coherent enough to swallow pills.

Clint helped Newt drink it and then put a rag in his mouth for him to bite down on.

Jeff started to unwrap Newt's leg, making him groan and say something unintelligible.

"There was another note that told us some things we could do." Clint said as Jeff took an icepack (it was really just some cloth that they'd put in water and frozen) and laid it over Newt's leg.

Newt let out a sigh.

"Is that better?" Jeff asked. Newt nodded, his eyes closed.

Jeff kept the icepack in place and slowly and gently lifted Newt's leg and set it on top of a pillow.

Finished with their work, Clint and Jeff left.

Thomas looked up at Minho once he was sure Newt was asleep. "So what happened?"

Minho didn't want to tell Thomas, but it would be better to know sooner rather than later. "Promise you won't scream or anything." Thomas nodded. "Okay. He tried to kill himself."

Thomas sat there for a while, looking neither upset or angry. He just seemed to be thinking.

"Uh, Thomas? You still there?" Minho waved a hand in front of Thomas' face.

"Yeah." Thomas lowered his eyes and pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Minho.

_If you're reading this before I go into the Maze, I swear I'm gonna kill you, Tommy._

_Anyway._

_I'm done with it. The Maze. The Glade. All you shanks being so confident that there is a way out._

_There's not, okay? I know best of all. I'm the Keeper of the Runners and I've run every part of that bloody Maze, and there is no way out. You know how hard it is to sit around and smile and laugh while you're falling to pieces on the inside? It's not easy, and I'm done with it. I'm done._

_I'm giving this to you, Tommy, because I know you won't go crazy like Alby will. I know you won't be creepy and sulk like Minho will. You'll be sad, but you'll accept it._

_I need you to accept this, Tommy, because I'm better off gone._

_I can't keep watching new Greenies come back every month._

_They all look so scared. That breaks my heart, you know. There's nothing you can do to silence their fear, you just let it go on it's own._

_That's the thing. My fear never left, from that day I woke up in the Glade with Alby, Minho and them, no memories. It's never left me. I can't live in fear anymore, okay? It's not a good feeling. I don't even think I'm really living now. I think I'm just a shell of the person I was before._

_Tell everyone that a Griever probably got me when I'm gone. And don't show this note to anyone else. And accept it when it’s done._

_For me._

_Please, Tommy. Please._

_newt_


	5. Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally at five! I’ll hopefull be able to update tomorrow and Monday (no school!!) 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

Minho looked at the paper in his hands, then up at Thomas, who looked at the floor.

"Why the shuck would you not tell us about this?" Minho demanded.

"He handed it to me and ran." Thomas said, suddenly defensive. "I haven't really had time until now."

Minho shook his head. "Are we going to show Alby?"

Thomas frowned. "No, not yet. He's already angry enough."

Newt mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, causing Thomas and Minho to go silent. Once he'd quieted, Minho stood.

"Where're you going?" Thomas asked.

"Someone has to tell them." Minho motioned to the window, and Thomas went to look. The Gladers were gathered around Alby, who seemed to be yelling. "Alby's not doing a great job."

Thomas nodded. "I'll stay with him."

Minho left.

"Look." Minho said, standing in front of the crowd of his friends. "Newt is hurt. Badly. But you shanks know that already."

Murmurs spread through the crowd and Minho has to yell for silence.

"You don't know why, though." Minho took a deep breath. "The kid tried to kill himself."

That quieted the group.

"And now he's in that bed up there in the Homestead. He can't walk, and he can barely think clearly. But when he's well enough, when he wants to, he's going to come out here and he's going to be fine." Minho scanned the crowd. "And we're going to be there for him the whole way."

"He's not going to want to admit what he did." Alby said, getting back up to stand beside Minho. "So don't ask him about it. Shuck, we probably shouldn’t even be talking about it now.”

Alby took a moment to conpose himself, then continued. “For all we know, he might try it again. But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. Okay?"

The boys stayed quiet, until someone called out, "When can we see him?"

That started calls of all types of things, even something about a recovery meal from Frypan.

Alby nudged Minho with his elbow. "They really care about him."

Minho laughed. "They do."

_Maybe things'll go back to the way they were before. Just maybe,_  Minho thought as he looked over the crowd, his family.

Some of the younger boys (Chuck and some fourteen-year-olds) were already thinking of ways to get Newt to smile or laugh.

And then the Box alarm went off.

* * *

 

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you too, Mom.' Newt says, smiling up at the woman above him._

_He fell asleep, his dreams peaceful, until the face of the woman, his mother, morphed into one of a monster. He screams, terrified._

_The dream changes again, to a burning building. Alarms blare all around him-_

"Newt, man, it's just a dream, wake up!" Newt's eyes flew open and all he heard was the alarm.

"Fire," he mumbled, scrambling for something to hold onto, finding the front of Thomas' shirt. "There's a fire, don't you hear the alarm?!"

Thomas gently pried Newt off of him and helped him lay back down. "There's no fire, Newt, it's just the new Greenie."

Newt, confused, looked up at Thomas.

Slowly, things began to come into place.

He was in the Griever victim room, his leg was broken, Thomas was with him.

"You're okay." Thomas said, gently rubbing Newt's shoulder.

"Thanks." Newt replied. Then he grimaced.

The pain in his leg had been a dull roar, but now that the pain medicine was wearing off, he felt everything.

"Does it hurt?" Thomas asked in a hushed voice.

"No, it feels like butterfly kisses, of course it hurts!" Newt snapped.

Thomas flinched, and Newt sighed. "I'm sorry, Tommy, I just-"

"I know, you need some time." Thomas said briskly, standing up. "Do you want pain meds?"

Newt nodded, noticing Thomas backing off.

"Go and see the Greenie." Newt told Thomas. "I'll be fine on my own."

Thomas seemed hesitant to leave him alone at first, but he decided the medicine would knock him out soon enough.

Just as Thomas left, the Medjacks came in, and Newt groaned.

* * *

 

"Hey, kid." Thomas said, going to sit down beside the boy who'd just come up in the box. "You doing okay?"

The boy shrugged. He had bright red hair and glowing blue eyes, looking like he was no more that twelve years old. Younger than Chuck.

"You're gonna be fine." Thomas put his hand on the boy's shoulder just as a scream rang out from the Homestead.

_Shuck, Newt._ Thomas thought.

The boy froze. "What was that?"

Thomas sighed. "That was Newt. He's like second-in-command here. He...got hurt."

The boy frowned. "Is he going to be okay?"

Thomas frowned. Why would this boy care if Newt was okay? He hadn't even known who he was moments ago. "He broke his leg pretty badly, but he'll survive."

The boy went quiet. "How long have you been here?"

"About three months."

The boy nodded. "What's your name?"

"Thomas. Do you remember yours yet?"

"Yeah. Alexander." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Thomas said. He looked around. "It's getting late. Want me to find you a place to sleep?"

Alexander nodded.

As Thomas led him away, the young boy said, "When can I meet him?"

"Meet who?" Thomas asked, turning around.

"Newt."

"I don't know. He won't be up for a while." Thomas replied with a shrug. "Why are you so interested in him anyways?"

It was Alexander's turn to shrug. "He sounds like a brave guy. Did he get hurt saving someone else?"

Thomas didn't feel like Alexander needed to know about Newt's story quiet yet, so he just said, "Yes."

 


	6. Nice To Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter six!  
> I know this hasn't gotten many hits yet, but if you're here, thank you for reading!  
> Anyway, I kinda decided at like...12 last night...that I wanted this to be a longer story, and not just my take on what would have happened if Thomas was in the Glade when Newt jumped. So, be prepared for that. (That's also where Alexander comes in)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> **I don't own the Maze Runner**

Alexander woke when he heard a loud rumbling sound. Terrified, he sat up and looked around. The other boys he was sleeping by didn't seem to be affected by it. He briefly wondered if it was in his head. It was a possibility; he'd woken up in an elevator of sorts with no memories. Hearing things wouldn't be weird compared to that. 

"That's just the Doors." A boy said. Alexander turned his head to see a slightly chubby boy sitting wrapped in blankets: Chuck. 

"They open and close every day?" Alexander asked.

"Yep." Chuck stood up. "Wanna go get some breakfast?" 

* * *

 

The next week passed in a blur. Pain was about the only thing Newt could remember from those days.

Two weeks after it happened, Newt woke early. The sun was barely up, shining a few pitiful rays in through the window. 

He sat up slowly, surprised that he was able to move on his own. The cut on his back was already closing, but he could feel the pull on Jeff's stitches when he moved. His head hurt, but not as bad as it had been the past few days. The sun shined brighter, warming his face. He almost felt happy. 

He looked down at his leg, wrapped in layers and layers of bandages. Any trace of joy he felt vanished. 

_What have I done?_

* * *

"He's up!" Someone called one morning. Alexander and Chuck were eating breakfast together, the two youngest boys. 

They both turned around at the call. 

A tall and skinny blond boy was being helped by Thomas and Minho across the grass and towards the tables, his face pained, but he seemed happy enough to be outside. 

"Newt!" Chuck called, standing up and beckoning the boys over to their table. 

 _So this is the famous Newt,_ Alexander thought. He slid over on the bench to make room for him, but Alby came up behind the trio with a chair that he set down beside the table. 

"You good?" Thomas asked once Newt was sitting. The boy nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

He looked at Chuck. "How ya been, Chuckie?" 

Chuck grinned. "I'm good." 

"I'll be right back, Newt, I'm gonna go get you some food." Minho said, walking away. Newt nodded. 

Alexander sat there for a moment, feeling a bit uncomfortable as Newt and Thomas and Chuck talked. 

"And you must be Alexander." Newt said, finally turning towards the young boy. "Thomas told me about you." 

Alexander nodded, a little hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Newt said with a warm smile. His face was tired; he had dark bags under his eyes, which were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He looked a little sick, like he was going to throw up at any moment.

“Nice to meet you too.” Alex said. 

_Hmm. Alex. I kinda like that_ ….Alex thought. 

As Minho returned with a plate of food for his friend, Alex tried his hardest not to stare at Newt. He really did look awful; his left wrist in a makeshift sling, bandages wrapped around his forehead and temples. Alex wondered what had happened. 

“You ready?” Thomas asked, standing up and looking the thin boy in the chair. 

Newt sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

Thomas and Minho both went to either side if him and put their arms around his shoulders, lifting him up. Chuck grabbed the chair, pulling it out of their way. 

“Hey, Thomas-”

But Minho didn’t finish before Thomas had tripped and he and Newt went sprawling. 

Newt didn’t even scream, just gasped when he hit the ground. 

Minho and Thomas scrambled over to him, gently shaking his shoulders. 

“Hey, Tommy,” Newt said feebly, “watch out.” 

Thomas smiled apologetically. “Sorry.” 

The two boys lifted their friend once again and walked off toward the Homestead. 

Alex looked over at Chuck. “What happened to him?” 

Chuck just kept eating, but Alex noticed that he’d begun to look nervous. 

“Chuck, come on.” Alex pushed his plate away. “Please.” 

“Fine.” Chuck pushed his plate away as well and folded his arms, turning towards the Greenbean. “He jumped off one of the Maze walls.” 

Chuck got up and stomped away, leaving Alex in stunned silence. 

He jumped off a wall. 

On _purpose_. 


	7. It’s Just A Dream, Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired :P ...but anyway, I have returned again to break your heart:)  
> Also, I may have forgotten which leg Newt has a limp on...so forgive me if I get it wrong! If you know, comment and I’ll fix it :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> **I don’t own the Maze Runner**

_Let go._

_Air whooshed past Newt as he fell, drowning out all other sounds._

_He hit the ground and everything seemed to be on fire. His head, his leg, his chest, his arm._

_‘Please pass out,’ he murmured to himself. ‘Please please please.’_

_It all hurt so bad._

_But there was nothing he could do except lay there and wait._

The dream repeated itself over and over and over, the pain fresh in Newt’s mind. 

_Let me die,_ he thought,  _please, I can’t take it anymore..._

Despair washed over him as his dreams grew darker. He saw Thomas die.

_No...not Tommy...._

He saw Chuck taken by Grievers, Minho murdered by WICKED. 

“No,” Newt said in his sleep, turning over in his bed in his room. He barely felt the pain that shot up his leg and through his body. “No, stop, please-“

He became so frightened that he fell off the bed.

His screams woke up the rest of the Glade. 

Thomas and Minho ran towards Newt’s room as soon as they heard him scream, and Gally ran for the Medjacks.

Thomas and Minho found Newt writhing on the floor, his eyes closed, quiet whimpers escaping his lips.

”Newt, wake up!” Thomas cried.

Newt’s eyes opened, tears staining his cheeks. “T-Tommy?” 

Minho was busy rolling Newt’s pant leg up, checking his leg.

Newt let out another scream, and grabbed Thomas’ forearm.

”Stop!” He screamed. “Stop it, please!” Newt cried so hard he could barely breathe. He squeezed Thomas’ arm so hard he left marks.

He wasn’t even fully awake until Jeff dumped a whole cup of water on his face.

”What’s going on?” Newt murmured. Thomas gently stroked Newt’s hair, trying to comfort him  

“Just some bad dreams.” Minho said stiffly.

”We have to lift you back into bed, okay?” Thomas said. “You ready?” 

Newt nodded and closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain.

But none came. He was already unconscious. 

* * *

 

Newt didn’t want to go to breakfast the next morning. He was too mortified to show his face. He’d tried to kill himself and now he couldn’t even sleep through the night. 

“Newt, come on. Clint says you need the fresh air.” Alby said in the morning. 

“No.” Newt said. “Just bring the food here.” 

“Newt, there’s-“

”I don’t want to bloody get up, Alby!” Newt yelled. 

Alby flinched away from his friends harsh words. “Fine.” 

* * *

“He’s skilled with his hands.” Thomas said, talking to Newt about Alex. “And he saw that you couldn’t walk, so...”

Minho opened the door and pushed a wheelchair. It was loud and ugly, but it looked like it would work. 

“I look like an idiot.” Newt said, head in his hands as Minho wheeled him around the Glade. Newt hadn’t been outside for more than ten minutes and he was already feeling tired. 

“No, you don’t.” Thomas said as he looked around. 

Newt ignored that and asked, “Don’t you guys have stuff to be doing instead of pushin’ me around all day?” 

“Alby doesn’t-” Thomas began, but Minho elbowed him.

”Alby doesn’t  _what,_ Thomas?” Newt grabbed Minho’s wrist, telling him to stop.

Thomas obviously didn’t want to answer, but Newt would’ve gotten it from someone. “Alby doesn’t trust you to be on your own.”

Newt’s jaw clenched angrily. He knew that all of this was his fault, but he could barely move! There’s no way he could get up and-

Newt lowered his head, all his anger suddenly replaced by weariness. “That’s fair enough.” He sighed, his voice so soft the two boys could barely hear it.

Minho glanced at Thomas. “Newt, that’s not what Thomas meant. It’s like what happened this morning; he doesn’t want you falling out of bed or something and then having someone like Gally have to help you-”

”If someone like Gally were to come up and help me, I’d bloody die on the spot.” Newt snapped. “Take me back the Homestead. I’m tired.”

* * *

Alex was sitting underneath a tree with Chuck. Not surprisingly, the two boys had become good friends, being the two youngest Gladers. 

Alex, who was small and skinny, wasn’t good for much, but Alby seemed hesitant to make him a Slopper, like Chuck. He’d expressed an interest in being a Builder, but he was too tiny to be of much use. 

And because none of the Runners had been allowed in the Maze after Newt got hurt, Alex didn’t know about that. 

Sitting under the tree, Chuck was content eating his sandwich, finally having a boy his age. 

“Frypan’s a good cook, isn’t he.” Chuck said with a mouth full of bread  

But Alex wasn’t paying attention to him. All he saw was the three boys headed towards the doors. Two standing, one being pushed in a wooden wheelchair. 

Alex felt a surge of pride; he’d built that. 

Then, he saw Thomas and Minho run through the opening in the wall. Newt pust his chin in his hand and watched them. 

“Is he just going to sit there all day?” Alex asked Chuck. 

He shrugged. “Probably.” Chuck lowered his voice. “He can’t do much else, to be honest.” 

Chuck took another bite of his food. “And then when Thomas and Minho get back, they’ll all go-hey, are you listening? Alex!”

The Greenbean was up and jogging towards Newt. 

“Hey, Greenie.” Newt said when Alex sat down on the grass beside him. 

“Hi, Newt.” Alex replied. 

They sat in silence for a while. 

“Why are you sitting here all alone?” He asked. 

Newt smiled, though Alex could it wasn’t natural. “I’m not all alone. You’re here.” 

Alex shrugged. “But before that.” 

Newt raised his eyebrows and looked back at the huge opening before them. “Guess I miss it.” Then he laughed humorlessly and hung his head. “Ah, who am I kidding.” 

Alex titled his head. “You’ve been out there?” 

Newt nodded, looking down at his hands. “That’s where I got hurt.” 

Alex didn’t say anything. 

Newt raised his eyes to ivy covered metal walls. He seemed to be transported to another time. “I’d been a Runner ever since I got here. I ran every day. And in the beginning, I loved it.” Newt’s tone turned wistful. “The wind in my face, the burn in my muscles. It was wonderful.” 

Alex heard the way Newt spoke in a hushed whisper after. 

“Until I’d run every part of it myself. I knew there was no way out. The other Runners still had hope, and it was bloody awful to go into the Map Room every day and hear them saying that they might’ve found an exit, that they found a new passage.” He took a deep breath. “I was done with it. So I woke up early one morning and I snuck out in there. I ran as far and as fast as I could for hours. I didn’t want them to have time to find me. I climbed up, about twenty, twenty five minutes before the Doors were to close, and I jumped.”

There was dead silence, except for the distant chatter of boys working in the background. 

“Newt-”

“Alby found me. He and Minho met up by the Doors and they dragged me out. I was bloody furious. I wanted to die. Alby yelled at me, said I was an idiot. I guess I was. I guess I still am.”

The older boy looked down at him. “What  I’m tryin’ to say is, don’t get your head stuck on the idea that we’re trapped here forever, got that? Because the Creators put us here for a reason, and they’re going to take us out. Someday.”

Alex nodded. 

“Don’t do what I did, shank. I’m an idiot.” Newt sighed. “Go on, ask your question.”

”I want to be a Runner.” Alex burst out. 

Newt turned to him. “No.” 

“But-“

”I already have two of my best friends in there, and I don’t need to worry about a scrawny little kid, too!” Newt snapped, coming across as angry when he was really just upset and confused. 

“Newt-"

”I said  _no_.” Newt hissed. “I am the Keeper of the Runners, and that is not how it works.” 

Alex folded his arms.

”Go hang out with Chuck.” Newt said tiredly. “Please just leave me alone.” 

* * *

 

“He’s got to get up at some point.” Jeff said, looking over at Minho and Alby. 

Newt lay asleep on the bed before him. His good leg was pulled in close to his body, head resting on his elbow. He looked peaceful, for once. 

“His back is almost healed and his wrist is, too.” Clint folded his arms. “The only thing left is his leg.” 

“I mean, we think that’s healed as well, but....” Jeff paused. “It didn’t heal right. Look at it.” 

Newt’s right leg was twisted in a position that shouldn’t have been possible. The bone between his knee and ankle was curved slightly outwards. Not enough to be too notice unless you looked hard, but enough to cause significant difficulty walking. His ankle was at an odd angle as well. 

“He wants to get up.” Alby said. “I know that much.” 

“I think he’s scared he’ll hurt himself again and that’s why he’s hesitant.” Minho looked at the other boys. “I don’t think he feels safe.” 

“None of us do.” Alby frowned when Newt shifted and snored a little. 

“Tomorrow we’re doing a bonfire.” Minho pointed out. “We can ask him if he wssnts to get up then.” 

Clint and Jeff nodded. “That’s smart; he’ll hopefully want to.” 

Jeff cut Clint off. “Just remember, it’s still not fully healed-don’t let him be jumping around and running, though he probably won’t be able to.” 

“We got it. Keep an eye on him. Shall we tell Thomas too?” Alby asked. 

“Yeah, just keep it quiet.” Clint said, starting to leave. He glanced down at Newt. “He’s gonna be furious at you shucks if he finds out.” 

* * *

  _"Hey,_ hey,  _listen to me!" Someone cried._

_"What's going on?" Newt yelled back. He struggled against the men trying to pull him away from his friend. "Bloody let go of me!"_

_The boy who had told him to listen seemed familiar, those his face seemed to change every time Newt look directly at him. "I'm sorry, Newt! Please, I'm sorry!"_

_Newt fought more, until someone yelled for a sedative._

_"No!" Newt screamed, flailing his arms._ " _No!"_

_The needle stuck into his neck, and slowly, slowly, he sank down to the ground._

_"I'm sorry," the boy said again._

_The dream changes._

_Newt woke up in a large box. The top opened, and one boy stared down at him._

_"Get your sorry little butt up here." The boy said._

_Alby_...Newt thought.  _That's how I met Alby._

_He was transported to a new dream, this one a nightmare, created by his fear of the Maze._

_"Run, Newt!" The Gladers screamed. "Come on, you can make it!"_

_But he couldn't. His leg was too weak. He collapsed to the ground as the doors closed. The Grievers came. They tore at him-his arms, his legs, his ears-_

Newt sat up with a gasp. He was finally alone, but he realized that was only because it was daytime; everyone would be working. 

Newt needed water, and he was quite hungry as well, but he hadn't stood on his own for almost five weeks. His leg was much better now, but he was still too afraid to use it. 

_Just a dream,_ Newt thought to himself. 

"Hey, look who's finally awake." Minho grinned, coming into the room. He was glad to finally see his friend awake and not crying or screaming. 

"What do you want, Minho?" Newt asked, feigning annoyance. Minho could tell he was kidding and smiled even bigger. 

"Just coming inhere to make sure you didn't anything." 

"Some water would be nice." Newt replied. 

"Okay, I'll go get some." Minho started to leave, but Newt spoke up. 

"Minho, I just wanted to say thank you. I've been a real shuck face these past weeks, and there was no reason for it."

"Newt, you've been hurt-"

"No, that's not an excuse for being such a bloody idiot, and I'm sorry. Thank you for helping me and being there." 

Minho had never felt so sad or happy in his salvageable memory, and that fact that it was coming from gave him so much hope. This boy, who'd been broken and bruised and angry just a week before had turned into someone much more kind and forgiving.

"Alright, Newt." Minho smiled. "Hey, do you want to come out to the bonfire later?"

Newt smiled a little. "Sure, Minho. Now go get my water." 

Minho chuckled and left the room.  


	8. He's Finally Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.....hello again :)  
> I know, it’s a short chapter. Like, shorter than short.   
> Buuuuut, you know, I’m bored and I wanted to get a new chapter up sooooo.....  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> **I don't own the Maze Runner**

"Hey!" the boys around the fire cheer and whoop as the new Greenie sits up and yells his name, Charlie.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Alby called for order and went to stand in front of the crowd of boys. "Welcome, Charlie, and we all hope you enjoy your stay." There were a few laughs and snorts. 

"Alright!" Alby raised his voice again.

Everyone got quiet, and the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the distant creaks of the Maze changing. Minho and Thomas started walking Newt out of the Homestead, hurrying him towards the bonfire. It had already taken too long to get him out of bed, and they didn't want him to be too late. 

"As you all know, Newt was injured several weeks ago."

Newt, leaning on Minho's shoulder, hung his head. Minhos noticed his friend's change in demeanor and squeezed his shoulder. 

"Relax." 

"He's been in the Homestead in bed, like the shank he is." Alby searched the crowd and found Thomas and Minho and Newt all standing beside each other. "But he's out know, and he's ready to party!"

Newt laughed from the crowd. Everyone turned toward him. "Well, not quite ready to party, but-"

Suddenly all of the Gladers burst into applause and and cheers. "Newt, Newt, Newt, Newt!" The chant grew louder until Newt had to wave his head because the noise had gotten so loud his head had started to pound. 

Thomas helped his friend to a chair that Alby had brought out earlier while Minho went to get them some of Gally's secret recipe. 

"Hey," Newt said as the Greenie sat down on the ground next to him. "How do you like the Glade?"

Charlie shrugged. "I don't remember anything." 

Newt nodded and looked down at his legs. "None of us do." This boy was a lot less interesting than Alex had been when he first came up. 

"What happened to you?" Charlie asked, nodding at Newt's leg-which was still bandaged and just crooked enough to be noticeable. 

Newt hesitated. He had no idea whether Minho and Alby and Thomas had told the other boys, but he hoped they hadn't. He wasn't about to tell this boy. "A, uh, Griever got me in the Maze. Almost, uh, ripped my leg clean off." 

Thomas had walked just close enough to hear Newt's words, and he frowned. "Hey, Charlie." the Greenbean looked up. "Could you maybe leave Newt and I alone for a little while?" 

Charlie nodded and got up, looking around for someone else to talk to. 

"Hey, Tommy," Newt said as he took Charlie's place. 

 “Why’d you lie to him?” Thomas asked. 

Newt frowned, so Thomas continued. “Are you scared what they’ll think of you?”

Thomas looked intently at his friend, who shrugged. “Tommy, I just-I don’t wanna talk about it, okay? I’m up, and I’m alive, and I think that’s good enough for now.” 

Thomas sighed. “Alright, Newt.” 


	9. Discontinued.....for now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

I think it's been what, 10 months since I've even looked at this fic? Wow I am like nine months overdue okay anyway.

This fic is going to be discontinued for now, but I might pick it up later if I feel so inclined. Or, I'll possibly rewrite it in a new style and with something that has more of a plot to it.

Thanks for reading!  
  


-imogen


End file.
